Yoshi vs Peppy Ankylosaurus vs Dr Hoshi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: It's a perfect, beautiful day in Nintendo City, but when Peppy challenges both Yoshi and Dr. Hoshi to a challenge, it's more than the three dinosaurs bargained for! Oneshot.


Author's Notes: Well, here's anothe good one-shot for you fans out there. And it's something that I will remember for many years to come. Anyway, while the super secret fanfic is in good development (50 chapters already completed), here's a little tibit of what everyone's favorite three dinosaurs do on their relaxation time!

Disclaimer: I'd try to buy Yoshi from Nintendo, but the videogame media won't let me. Also, I'd try to own Peppy Ankylosaurus and Dr. Hoshi, but Klayton said no. :(

* * *

Arrr, 'tis be a beautiful day bat the Super Smash Brothers Mansion, where we be seein' Peppy Ankylosaurus kicking a soccer ball...yarrr. 

Anyways, Yoshi came out from the mansion and swiped the soccer ball away from Peppy.

"HEY! I was playin' with that!" Peppy angrily shouted.

Yoshi laughed. "Oh sure you were playing with it, but I just wanted to try it!'

Peppy fumed. "Youn have been playing Pokemon Stadium for 6 DANG HOURS, but you're acting like you haven't done anything ALL DAY LONG!" He screamed.

Yoshi shook his head at Peppy. "Tsk tsk, Peppy. You really should try to cool off your temper."

Dr. Hoshi appeared outside, in front of Yoshi and Peppy. "Say what's going on here?"

"We're arguing," Yoshi and Peppy both said, as they continued to argue.

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "Why must you two ALWAYS argue? You act like Captain Falcon became a rapper and started a crappy group with Marth and Roy," He commented.

Peppy shook his finger at Dr. Hoshi. "Oh yeah? Well, what IF I challenge YOU to a...CHALLENGE!" Peppy shouted, smiling at the new idea he came up with.

Yoshi rubbed his chin. "A challenge, eh?" He chuckled. "I can handle that."

Dr. Hoshi sighed. "All right, Peppy. What is the challenge?"

Peppy pointed to the two flagpoles by the lake. "All right, whoever gets to the flagpoles first is the winner!"

Dr. Hoshi and Yoshi nodded. "Deal."

* * *

"Tonight, we got a real challenge tonight as Yoshi, Peppy and Dr. Hoshi try to prove who's the best of the group in a challenge of speed!" Mario announces. 

Pikachu holds the flag above the starting line. "Okay, when May says go, that means you have to go zoom off!" He says to the three dinosaurs.

"We know," Yoshi, Peppy, and Dr. Hoshi replied, narrowing their eyes at Pikachu.

Pikachu sweatdropped, and she chuckled nervously. "Ehehehe...sorry."

May appeared in front of the three dinosaurs. "Ready...set..."

Yoshi and Peppy got into racing positions. Dr. Hoshi merely smirked and bent down.

"GO!" Mat screamed excitedly, getting out of the way.

Pikachu waved the flag, but only wtahced Yoshi and Peppy zoom past the finish line. He turned back at Dr. Hoshi in disbelief. "What are ya, deaf? I said go!"

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "Eh, let them run. I'll catch up."

Pikachu sighed. "You moron, you're gonna lose."

Dr. Hoshi adjusted his lightblue glasses. "Let them go ahead. I don't mind," He chuckled, as he started walking.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He took out a chocolate bar and started chewing on it.

* * *

Yoshi and Peppy were running along the curve of the lake. Peppy started to shove Yoshi to the side, but Yoshi shoved back. 

"Get outta the way!" Peppy shouts. "I'm gonna win!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Yoshi taunts back, as he pushed Peppy into a rock.

Peppy crashed, head-first, into the rock, and falling down unconcious.

Yoshi laughed. "Haha! What a sucker!" He then started slipping away on a banana peel. "Aiaiaiaia! What the!"

"HEHEHEHEH!!" Peppy laughed in a freakish tone, passing Yoshi as the green Yoshisaurus slipped down on his head.

Yoshi growled, rubbing his head. "This is not over, Ankylosaurus breath! You have to pass the trap I set up!"

Peppy looked back at Yoshi strangely. "Wha...? Trap?"

On the ground, several ants were marching towards Peppy. The ants picked up the yellow Ankylosaurus, and started heading towards the starting line.

"ACK! NO!!" Peppy shouted, watching Yoshi running by, laughing.

"SEE YA LATER, ANKYLODATER!" Yoshi joked.

Peppy fumed, and he electrocduted the ants using his 'Ankylosaurus Bolt' on the bugs. Once the ants disappeared, Peppy went into full throttle and started charging at Yoshi.

Yoshi turned his head to see Peppy charging towards him, but alas, the green Yoshisaurus had little time before the yellow Ankylosaurus colidded with him, and the two prehistoric reptiles started fighting.

* * *

"Mamma mia! The two-a dinosaurs-a are fighting with-a each other! What could-a be-a worse than-a that-a?" Mario announced. 

Peach giggled. "I-a know-a! Speaking in a stupid-a Italian-a accent-a!" She joked.

Mario roared, and he started choking Peach relentlessly.

Pikachu gasped. "OMG! I call offense!" He shouted, and right at that moment, the Pokemon Police Squad arrived.

'We are here to arrest Mario for woman abuse!" Charizard, Blastoise, and Venusaur shouted.

Mario gasped. "Shock," He said in horror, as he was carried away by the Pokemon Police Squad.

Pikachu started to boogie to disco music. "YAY FOR THE POKEMON POLICE SQUAD! This is gonna be like COPS!" He laughed. He then stopped and thought. "Wait a minute...if Yoshi and Peppy are fighting, then where's..."

* * *

Dr. Hoshi whistled to himself as he waited for Yoshi and Peppy Ankylosaurus to get to the finish line. He smiled as he watched the two weakened dinosaurs weakly arrive right on the finish line. 

"Gasp...gasp...st00pid Peppy...making me weaker so that Dr. Hoshi could pass me so easily..." Yoshi wheezed, and fainting shortly afterwards.

Peppy was about to add a jerkish comment, when he fainted from the fight he has had with Yoshi.

Dr. Hoshi chuckled. "And remember, kids...may the force be with you," He said to the computer screen, waving.

* * *

**FIN**

"FIN? More like...O WAYTUR!1" Ness jokingly shouted.

_**FIN**_

"No more Yoshizilla, more like Fargus!" Ness said, trying to be shouted.

The words _**END OF STORY**_ fell on top of Ness, killing him and ending his horribly bad jokes.

"YAY!" The other alive members of the Super Smash Brothers shouted.

Crickets chirped, and were eaten by Pichu.

Gruntilda did not approve of this story.

* * *

**_END OF STORY_**


End file.
